Stray
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: "You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I grant you a place to belong."
1. King

**Stray**

 **MK Owns Nothing but herself, her laptop and her awesomeness.**

 **Chapter 1: King**

Madoka walked along the sidewalk, alone. She looked around but then went back to playing music on her phone. She pushed her earbuds back in and walked along in silence. She stopped when she saw a shrine across the street.

The gods. There were seven famous ones…they were very well known and their shrines were everywhere. The shrine of the god of learning was the one across from Madoka. Then there were smaller gods, only known in certain places or homes. Of course, there were plenty more that were well known as well.

Madoka stopped in and said a quick prayer to the god of knowledge before leaving for school. As she got there, she saw her friends and sat down for class.

During class, she could only think about the shrine she had seen…

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE IN JAPAN!**

A young boy sat in class but his eyes were glued to the monster outside. The giant monster coiled around the school yard and looked directly at the boy.

Atop a building over stood a young man and a small boy. A teen boy smiled. "Tenki!" He called. The small boy next to him changed and became a small gun. The teen aimed it all the monster and pulled the trigger. A sonic waved shot out, attacking the beast. It turned and glared at the teen. He jumped into the air, spinning his body. As he seemed to fall in slower than he should've, he shot the beast once more, vanquishing it. He landed on the ground.

"Yukine." He called. The gun reverted back into a boy. The boy, Yukine, shuddered.

"Gingka!" He turned and complained. "Your hands are gross!" He brushed off his clothes. "Maybe that's why you're a minor god!"

Gingka shocked and turned slowly.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!?"

"YEAH IT IS!" Yukine snapped back. "I'D LIKED TO BE FREE OF MY NAME THANK YOU! I WISH TO SERVE ANYONE BUT YOU!"

"FINE!" Gingka removed his name and off Yukine went.

Gingka pouted on the way to the bathrooms of the school. He pulled out a sharpie and proceeded to write on the walls of the girls and boys bathroom.

As Gingka left the school, his phone rang. He gasped happily and answered.

"GINGKA HERE! HOW MAY WE HELP YOU!"

* * *

Madoka walked home with her friends this time. She smiled slightly as she listened to them talk.

"Hey Madoka. Don't you like those bladers?"

"Yeah." She smiled and pulled a fist to her chest. "They're so amazing!"

"KING!" Madoka looked in front of her to find the voice. It belonged to a redheaded teen. He wore black shirt with jean jacket and jeans. A ripped, stark white scarf was wrapped around his neck and tied in the back; it flowed behind him. They walked past each other.

As they did so, the world seemed to slow. They stared at each other before the boy gasped.

"AH!" He turned on his heels quickly. "KING!" He raced into the road and began to reach for the small puppy. The pup ran from from him and a car horn sounded. He gasped and looked at the oncoming bus when he felt two hands on his back.

SCREECH!

He raised his head and looked at the girl who was sitting on him. Madoka pouted.

"Don't just run in front of cars!" She said. He gasped and looked beyond her. She turned.

There lay her body in front of the bus.

"EEEEHHHH?!" She screeched.

"Madoka?! Madoka?!" Her friends were at her side, shaking her.

"She was just there!" The driver shook his head in shock.

"How…" Madoka shook her head before looking at the man. "HOW IS THAT MY BODY?!"

"I don't know. Don't look at me!"

* * *

Madoka woke to her parents' voice over her.

"MADOKA!" Her mother hugged her and her father sighed happily.

After they recalled what happened, they let her rest for the night. They went home and Madoka was left with her thoughts and a dark room. She tried to sleep but sounds kept her awake. She could swear at one point, she heard her window open. Another, she heard the sheets move.

Suddenly, she felt something on her legs and slowly, she pulled up the blanket. As she looked underneath, she was met with the boy from earlier, giving her a creepy face. She screamed and ran from the bed, falling on the floor. She hissed at the boy and held her cellphone, ready to call the police.

"Wait!" he called. He held out his hands before striking a pose, stroking his chin. "There's no need to worry miss." He struck another pose. "I'm a god."

Silence passed for a moment before she frantically dialed. "Yes, hello? I have a pervert…"

Gingka shocked and called for her to wait. She slowly hung up and looked at him warily.

"I'm telling you the truth!" He waited for her to speak. She stared at him and looked him up and down. "Anyway, I just came to say, thanks, I guess, for earlier. You didn't have to push me out of the way. BY THE WAY, I'M NOT PAYING THE BILL FOR THIS PLACE!

Madoka blinked. "I wasn't asking you to."

"Good. Well, yeah. Thanks." Gingka walked to the window and stepped onto the ledge. "See ya!"

"WAIT!" She called as he fell. She rushed to the window sill, leaning out. He was gone. Who the heck was that?! Madoka swayed as a wave of drowsiness hit her. She moved back to her bed and crawled under the covers, once more. She listened to the whispering as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gingka sighed as he sat atop a telephone pole. He looked back at the hospital….She's half phantom now…huh.

* * *

 **HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO PEEPS! MK's Back. Okay, if you are reading this, I need your help. I'm honestly posting this to see what you guys think. Leave me a review and tell me whether I should continue this or not? I'm still working on TWWA so that won't be up for a little longer. Anyway, let me know if I should continue.**

 **Also, since Bunny took my announcement, yes, I'm an aunt now. HE'S SO ADORABLE! I didn't wanna put my nephew down. Yep, I'mma have fun spoiling him.**

 **Can't think of anything else I need to say so Thanks for reading and please do leave me reviews. They really do help me write and they help me know what you guys think. See ya.**


	2. Monster

**Stray 2**

 **MK owns nothing but herself and her awesome parody story. XP**

 **Chapter 2: Monster**

Madoka walked towards her school and shook her head as she did. She kept seeing a ton of figures or shadowy creatures hanging around. She squealed and walked around one. She was sure people thought she was super weird cause everyone acted like they weren't there. Was this an effect of the bus crash?

She took a deep breath and walked into her school building. She swore she saw a small boy with blond hair and she took a double take. She blinked as he wasn't there. She gulped and continued into the school.

The day went by without much distractions or problems…except when she left her body…that was a problem. Her body would slump in the chair and she would find herself standing over her body again. But no matter what she did, she couldn't get herself to wake.

Madoka sat in the middle of her classroom so it wasn't an easy thing to slip in and out of the room unnoticed. When she collapsed, everyone saw it. She stared at the window and watched the giant creatures run wild outside. Suddenly, a boy was called on and she cringed at his words.

"Sensei, Amano's asleep again!" She turned and saw her body lain across the floor. She squealed and shook her head.

"NO nonononononono!" She grabbed her shoulder and shook it but her hands went right through. She realized her skirt was coming up in the back and the boys behind her snickered at the shot straight up. She whimpered and slumped on her knees, next to her own body. She needed help.

After school, she left immediately. Maybe if she went back to the sight of the accident, she could find that guy again…the weirdo with the jeans and scarf. She ended up ditching her friends multiple times until she found herself back at the site. She stood there and stared at the street. What caused her to run out in front of the bus…

She closed her eyes and thought to herself. She gasped and turned. "King." She called. She kept looking around for a little puppy. If she found the lost pup from the accident, then she might be able to remember…

"King~!"

* * *

"King!" He called as he walked down the street. Gingka pouted as he held out his treat filled baggie. "King! I have treats!" He stopped and looked at the sky. "Looks like a storm is brewing tonight."

He continued and rounded the corner as a girl came flying at him. "Oh I'm sorry!" He rubbed his sore chest and looked at her.

"AH! It's you!" She jumped to her feet and squealed.

"Oh yeah…the girl who jumped in front of the bus." He rubs the back of his head and sighs. "What's up?"

"I need your help!" Suddenly he stopped her by covering her mouth. She muffled in outrage but stopped when he motioned for silence. He turned and saw King, the pup, growling at something.

"Here boy. It's okay." Gingka held out his arms and the pup looked at him. It whimpered terribly and ran to him. He pulled part of his scarf over his shoulder and wrapped the shaking pup in the white material. As he did this, he looked back at the thing the puppy had been growling at. A big, liquidly creature emerged from the dark shadow.

"When did it get so dark?" Madoka noticed the dark sky.

"What's your name?"

"Amano, Madoka. Why? What's your name anyway?!"

"Madoka…get back." Gingka started to back up.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "And I didn't say you could call me…" She didn't finish as Gingka pushed her out of the way. He rolled to the side and released the pup into a side yard. He stood and raced towards the liquid dripping creature. It roared and swiped at him, causing Gingka to side step.

"Crap…I don't have a Shinki!" His voice went higher in panic as the monster picked him up.

"Let….LET IT RIP!" Madoka's voice echoed. She cried as she launched her beyblade at it. It consumed it and she squealed. "NO! THAT WAS A RARE ONE!"

"What are you thinking?!" Gingka snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It's a monster and you're launching little toys at it!"

"It's not a toy!" She cried as she hugged her launcher to her chest. He grabbed her wrist and took off.

"Wait?! Aren't you gonna beat it?!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?!" He skidded to a stop and clicked his tongue. The monster plopped down in front of them and growled.

Gingka looked around….how was he going to protect this half-phantom girl without a shinki?!

Madoka screamed as it picked her up by her skirt. She clawed at the beast to release her and Gingka covered his eyes.

"DON'T LOOK!"

"TRYING NOT TOO!"

"WELL HELP ME!"

"I CAN'T WITHOUT LOOKING?!"

He looked around for something to use…he needed a shinki….Gods couldn't beat phantoms without shinki to help them! He bit his lip as Madoka screamed again.

* * *

 **Hey guys….I know I've been gone for like a month, maybe two. I'm sorry. I've been busy with work to the point I got really behind in work so when I wasn't working, I was doing school and I just had no time to work on this. I just got this done and I'm posting it now. XP Thanks for your patience, next week, I'll have another chapter up and will be back to my two week update plan.**

 **Hope you like it so far. Thanks, TTYL.**


	3. Shinki

Stray 3

The MK owns nothing but herself and her laptop…

Chapter 3: Shinki

Gingka clenched his fists before running forward and sliding. He landed his kick on the monster's lower half with as much force as he could muster. The monster's goo stuck to his legs and he cried out as the monster moved. He was thrown backward into a light pole when his feet came free. His breath left him and he blinked away the black from his vision. He had to save her. He couldn't let Madoka get caught in this…not again!

He tried again. As he got close, he forced his palms into the ground, pushing up. He flipped and came into a spin as he came down on the monster's arm. The monster growled as his arm disintegrated. Madoka squealed as she dropped to the ground. Gingka's feet hit the ground and he rolled under the swiping arm. He grabbed Madoka and jumped into the air.

"Let me go! We gotta…"

"We can't beat him right now!"

Suddenly, Gingka saw a glimmering light off to the side. He skidded to a stop and stared, trying to locate it.

"What?!" Madoka cries from his arms.

"I….I saw one!" Gingka took off in the direction he saw it. The monster continued to follow him and Madoka clung to his shirt. The two were separated and their eyes widened as they fell backwards. Madoka rolled and hit her head sharply.

Gingka gasped and managed to tumble. Its arm came down. Gingka scrambled out of the way and flipped into the air. He grabbed onto a hand hold and climbed onto the top of a light pole. He holds his hand out and points at the small orb of pure white.

"You with no place to go, and no place to return, I grant you a place to stay." He paused…the spirit….the soul was a boy…he was young…Gingka bit his lip. Did he really wanna try to deal with a teenage boy forever stuck in the clutches of puberty? He steeled himself. "I'll take him." He muttered before continuing.  
"My name is Gingka, I take your name and bind you. With your given name, I dub you mine. The weapon responds to name. I call you my divine instrument. The name, Masa, The vessel, Ka, Come, KAKI!"

The orb responded and streaked as it came. It turned into a bright white lance with green ribbons tied around the spear's hilt.

"Not what I wanted but I suppose it will work." He jumped to the nearest roof and began to run, charging for his attack. As he jumped over the monster, he spun the spear around him and struck it. A bright light discharged from the tip and the monster was incinerated in seconds. Gingka dropped to the ground as Madoka jogged into view. As he hit the ground, he fell to his knees and brought his arm to his face.

"What the…." Madoka waited before going to him. As she got closer, she realized he was crying. She blinked and shuffled her feet. Gingka sniffled and stood. He wiped his tears and turned to her wordlessly.

Gingka couldn't describe the images and the immense pain he had felt the minute he named the soul. He couldn't help but cry. The poor soul's life…He had heard shuffling feet and pulled himself together. Even as he talked to Madoka and took her home, his chest ached with pain.

Madoka wanted to know more about the spear so Gingka took her to the nearest shrine he was allowed to go to. When he got there, he called the spear's name. "Masamune."

The boy transformed before them. He stood there in a white kimono. His black hair, rimmed with white and a single red piece, contrasted greatly. He blinked and looked at the two.

"So…who are you guys…" He shivered a little and Madoka looked up at the falling snow.

"Here!" She handed him a scarf that she had tucked away in her bag. "I brought it in case it got colder."

He took it cautiously and inspected before wrapping it round his neck quickly. He breathed into his hands and rubbed them.

"No, thank you?!" Gingka put his hands on his hips. "I just saved you and gave you a place and no thank you!"

Masamune looked at him before looking at Madoka. "Thanks." Gingka animefell and growled.

Gingka slid off his jacket. "My point is, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm your master now and I'll care for you." He smiled kindly and held out his jacket.

Masamune looked between the two and gagged. "Keep your sweaty jersey!" Gingka shocked and stroked his jacket for a moment.

"THIS WAS VERY EXPENSIVE! A WHOLE 100 YEN!" (About 1 dollar). Madoka looked between the two as they glared…This wasn't gonna work out...was it?

Masamune and Gingka began shouting at each other and shooting dirty looks and comments. Madoka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 ***bows* I'm sorry! I know I said I'd update like three weeks ago…I had the chapter done…stupid work. Well here's the chapter. I hope to be back in two weeks to update again but honestly, I'm a little more focused on graduating and working right now. I'm still behind in school and trying to get caught up. I'll do my best but no promises. Thanks for your patience, guys. It means a lot during this stressful time. TTYL.**


End file.
